bearfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All You Get to Know
All You Get to Know is the 11th episode of Season 2, 51st episode overall. Plot Welcome, What's That Smell? and Ojo and Treelo Need to Know Pip and Pop are playing you're it right in front of the door. "We better tag some more!" Pip replied. Pip and Pop runs away. Bear enters the door, but realizes a sniff coming through my nose. Bear realized it smells like oatmeal. And Bear asks why he had ate oatmeal for breakfast, he said you smell good all the time. Bear Talks About Knowing and What Do You Think? The word "Knowing" appears. It is shown in all 7 orange letters. Bear asks something if he needs to know including permission to go to the bathroom. An animation of a diaper and a toilet are shown. "You could get to know better if you want to ask her out by the lockers." Another animation shows a group of lockers. "Or maybe do you want to know or how to build a wooden plane?" Another animation shows a wooden plane. Then Bear comes up with a music number. Pip and Pop Doesn't Know Anything at The Otter Pond Bear finds Pip and Pop playing tag until he finds Treelo pretending to be a monster, scaring Pip and Pop away. Bear asks if what's all the commotion. "That lemur just scared me!" This made Bear even anxious and shouts "Treelo, not in front of Pip and Pop!" Treelo sadly walks away. "Ah! So tell me, how was your lucky day?" Pip replied it was great, since they decide to know each other. Pop was sad. "Oh...Pip doesn't know anything. Pip doesn't know!" Pop started crying and hits his head on a pile of dirt. Bear told him to stop. "Everyone knows better than you, guys." They both said "Really?" Bear asks if they remember what they did. A flashback begins. A flashback shows the day Etta Otter was pregnant with Otto Otter. Etta was groaning on a hospital bed. "Push, Etta! Push!" Otto was in a panic. Doctor Otter told Otto "It's a boy" since Pip was born. Otto was so proud Pip is growing young. The next flashback shows Pop as a 4-year old in the old house. Etta told Otto that Pop didn't organize his homework for his classmates. "What? Why?" Otto asked. "Pop is not feeling organized at anything, so apparently; he takes a place to clean up!" "Yes, Etta. That's called...cleaning!" The next flashback in 17 years, Pip and Pop become teenagers. They are seen holding party cups with other otters. "S'up, Pip?" They all said "S'up?" to each other. The DJ otter replies "Let's party!" The flashback ends and Bear asks: "Pip...you told me you got a flashback about throwing a party, didn't you?" Pip's answer was "no". "It wasn't me! It was the year Pop was born!" Bear gasped, despite to Pip's look on his face. "Hardy har har. Nice flashback, guys! Nice flashback." Pip and Pop bid Bear bye because Etta and Otto are here to visit at another house. They both duck back in. Shadow's Story After Pip and Pop left, Bear hears the sound of someone laughing. He realizes it's Shadow, and decides to sing a song real hard, she'll appear. He began to sing "Where oh Where is Shadow?" on The Otter Pond. The song was over and Bear shouts for a few seconds. She appears on the Rock. He asks her what she's been up doing today and she tells him that she was flying around the forest with her arms. After Bear asking Shadow for a story, Shadow also sings "Hush Little Baby". The song itself is repeated from "The Big Sleep". The story was over and Bear said it has never seen a bedtime song like this. Shadow said it'll summon some pajamas so their parents can put the baby back in the crib after 12:00 AM, and tries to catch on wanting another story. She disappears in a flash and Bear said it'll be right with my pajamas. Tutter Doesn't Find His Clothes Tutter doesn't have clothes and decides to try searching under the cabinet, but they aren't. Tutter's clothes are right on top of a bedroom stand. "When you grow up; Tutter, you're gonna be a businessman." A stock footage of "Mouse Party" is shown and shows Tutter wearing a suit and a tie. The flashback is interrupted by Bear: "Tutter, 20 years is great! That year didn't happen!" Tutter was shocked. "Wha…? I can't grow up in 20 years? You're no fun, Bear!" "Hey, I'm serious. Growing up in 20 years never happen in this time. None of this is real, Tutter!" Tutter sadly replies that he's sorry and wanting to be a businessman. "Oh, cheer up; Tutter." Tutter jumped up on Bear's hand. "Now follow my lead!" I'm the Greatest Mouse I Ever Knew Tutter found a place to the upstairs hallway with Bear. Tutter jumps down. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt in the morning!" Bear asks Tutter if he's okay. "Yeah, yeah I'm OK, Bear. I have no injured ankles or broken bones, but...uh, it's OK." Luna's Main Plot Night came in, Bear went to The Attic to tell Luna all about his day, Songs *Get to Know and Reprise (Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye, Bill Obrecht and Brian Woodbury, Music Score by Rob Curto and Julian Harris) *Hush Little Baby (Sung by Shadow) Bear's Sense of Smell Oatmeal Shadow's Appearance Rock Credits * All You Get to Know (Credits) VHS and DVD Release *Get to Know Quotes * All You Get to Know (Quotes) Transcript * All You Get to Know (Transcript) Other Languages * All You Get to Know (Other Languages) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in 1998 Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes in March Category:Learning Category:Episodes Not on VHS